Line printers with a plurality of character positions utilize multiple print hammers assembled in so called print hammer banks. These print hammer banks serve to accommodate individual print hammer units each of which is associated with a particular print position. Print hammer banks have been provided for various print hammer actuators operating in accordance with different principles. These print hammer banks have interchangeability and interaction problems overcome by the present invention.